


Summer Stroll on Tarth

by braimehaikus



Series: Life on Tarth [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: What true happiness looks like.A haiku.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Life on Tarth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755802
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Summer Stroll on Tarth

**golden grains of sand**

**gentle waves caress our toes**

**dream come true with you**

****


End file.
